callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin
Kevin O’Reilly (better known by his username Call Me Kevin or simply 'Kevin '''or zXNoRegretzzXz in the days of yore) is a Youtuber who is known for his comical gameplay commentaries and other lifestyle type videos of comedic nature. Summary "Kevin also support PewDiePie" ''- JIM PICKENS Kevin created the characters of Jim Pickens, Grognak The Destroyer, JOG MANSEN (sic), amongst several others. He is also the God of the Pickens Character Universe (PCU) and controls what happens in it. As of Febuary of 2019, Kevin has garnered a total of 1.7 million subscribers, a substantial number. Frequently uploading "RPs" and "Garry's Mod" videos, the lion share of Kevin's videos involve interaction with others online and capturing specific moments of comedy. Some consider him one of the best YouTubers in Europe, nay, the world due to his distinct style of content. In 2018, Kevin played 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' on the PS2 and subsequently gained the respect, admiration, and acclaim of the YouTube community. Personal life Kevin O'Reilly was born on November 10th, 1993, and currently lives in Cork, Ireland. He quit school and started his YouTube career around 2009 at age 16 on the channel which is now called "The Old CallMeKevin Channel". In 2016, Kevin was hit by a vehicle, sadly forcing him to sell his business and stop producing videos for a while, at which point he lost many subscribers. In late 2016, Kevin decided to start over again and created his new channel, "Call Me Kevin", and is currently doing YouTube full time and has many series on his channel such as Garry's Mod, Bad Cooking, Hello Neighbor, The Sims 4, Comedy Night and Grand Theft Auto. Kevin also plays many older games on PC and other consoles, such as Harry Potter, L.A. Noire, and a variety of Spider-Man games. Kevin does not like movies very much and is not into Star Wars. [src] Kevin is a Scorpio.https://happyhappybirthday.net/en/1993/11/10 Personality Kevin has the mind of the Dear Leader and the charisma of an Irish Catholic snacc. So, In conclusion, he's one sexy man. *Pistol Hands*. His sense of humor is ironic and often relates to the meme culture. He has a mild interest in architecture, which is possibly why his favourite game is The Sims 4. Shown especially in his GTA 5 RP series, Kevin tends to like stomping everybody's villages. His interests and goals in games shift between causing mass havoc and destruction, accumulating wealth through any means possible, (begrudgingly) finishing his given tasks or unsuccessfully attempting to normally continue on with his day, the latter of which is usually hindered by the game itself. Kevin suffers from "Amnosia", a disease he describes as "similar to Amnesia but not scientifically accepted". Quotes * "Wait a second! Did you see that? Go back! Awwww yeahhh! FECKIN HARD! We gotta do that one." * "I fell into a burning Ring of Fire" * "I am Grognak The Destroyer, Attorney At Law." * "I have Amnosia." * "Thor Ragnarok? More like Bore Ragnarok, am I right?!" * “Rick and Morty? More like Rick and Microphone.” * "anything? More like Bore: Ragnarok!" * ”I could have sworn Johnny Cash was K-Pop.” * "Move like a bee, sting like a... uhh... bee" * "My name is JOG MANSEN, I'm in Hufflepuff and I'm here to have a good time." * “According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don’t care what humans think is impossible.” * "Remember where we parked." * "Anal only." * "I'm more of a feck-boi myself." * OWO * "Y-You have to- uh- be sad to be happy because what's life without darkness my friends. ...This looks disgusting." * "I can be this stereotypical because I'm Irish." * "I got hit by a car" * "You ever get beat up with an Asian man? Not by one but with one." * "ROLY-POLY THEM THAT'S MY STRATEGY!" * "My hand is stuck in the tip jar" * "I didn't just beat you up, I beat people up with you" * "And then the man dolly went on the other man dolly" * "This asian guy’s my favorite weapon" * "He's part of the furniture now" * "Here comes the Asian man NYEEEOW" * "It was Kevin, in the penthouse, with the CANDLESTICK!" * "OH oh, that knife is stuck in you" * "I'm like King Kong, how romantic" * "I'm a noble Irishman and I like potatoes" * "I like eating potatoes and kicking ass, and I'm all out of ass" * "My name is Kevin and you can call me Kevin" * "Ughh! His Spider sense is useless, Spider sense more like common sense, hehehe..that was pretty lame" * "I don't need your witty remarks right now, that's my job and I'm not very good at it" * "It scared the BEJESUS out of me" * "Stop tickling your dad, let's go." * "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban but it's on PS2." * "But wait! there's more!" * "The freak is dead he shall not be mourned" * ”Hey buddy,1100110” * "Boy was that fun" * "Crucifixion is an option." * "I'm using a silencer how can you see me?!" * "Throw the baby at them. What are they gonna do? Not catch it?" * "My son is spicy and has a laugh-cough." * "Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Crabman, because it's working." * "Is that Liam Neeson?" * "FECK" * "Why should you eat special K?" *pause* "It's because they're delicious 3-grain flakes combined whole wheat barley and rice to deliver a crunchy and nourishing breakfast enriched with a blend of 9 essential vitamins and minerals including; vitamin D, vitamin B, vitamin C, zinc and iron. Special K has many of the nutrients you need to help you feel strong." * "When you're on your own and there's a group that you're going into it's really intimidating." * "Now I'm just running from my problems I'm not accomplishing anything." * "Sleep is my drug, my bed is my dealer, and my alarm clock is the police." * "The idea being that they'll come in get food, immediately vomit it all off, and then they'll have to get more food." * "Here's a trash bin you just put yourself in it if you feel like it, you're all trash to me I just need your money." * "I'm having flashbacks!" * "I'm sorry I can't help being an evil." * "He's an absolute unit!" Trivia * He is 6'1 or roughly 185 cm, as he announced in his 1 million subscriber special. * In "Comedy Night but it’s a Christian server", Kevin jokes about being Catholic but later confirms that he doesn't, in fact, identify as one. * Seven Tails was someone Kevin met randomly in a Gmod game and after enjoying the quality of the content invited him back for more episodes. * Kevin's Minecraft videos saved the life of his Fallout RP character when an old fan helped him escape a legion camp. * Kevin can play the guitar and once sang the popular K-Pop ballad "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash on a server in Sea of Thieves. (He also sang this song on the game "Comedy Night") * "Kevin's favorite movie is 'The Emoji Movie' " - BoomLiam on the official Discord server * In the episode "Trying new jobs but only through video games", Kevin mentions that his birthday is at some point in 1993. In the episode "Detroit: Become Human but we finish the game," he clarifies that his birthday is November 10th. * Kevin has a scar under his eye, in a video on his old channel, which has now since been privated, he states he got the scar by spinning around in circles with his sister in the living room, and fell over and hit his head on the couch leg, he went further saying it was only paper stitched. But it turned out well because he got out of going to church. * In the episode "Why I Quit School Aged 16 To Do Youtube Full Time...", Kevin mentions he is 23 as of January 20th, 2017. *# His 23rd birthday was 10 days prior on the 10th of November. *# He also mentioned that he dropped out of school at 16 to continue with YouTube on his older channel. *# In the same video - Kevin mentions that in his early teenage years, he struggled with sickness, such as stomach pains to stomach ulcers, which was because of stress, and the pains made school increasingly harder for Kevin, as he found it hard to go through a full day in pain. * Kevin loves to annoy people in online games, as he mentioned that in his video called "Reacting to my YouTube videos from 2010". * Kevin is the only youtuber who reads every single comments on his videos. * While Kevin's older videos were often named individually, his newer typical way of naming videos usually consists out of "Name, but of the video's content" * Kevin always likes to remind people that his name is Kevin and everybody should call him Kevin, because he thinks people often forget his name. This is likely linked to his Amnosia. * Kevin has been confirmed to be God himself during all of his videos. There are clues in each that when all are seen allows you to see Kevin in his true form. * Kevin regularly suffers from multiple memory or mind related illnesses, namely Amnosia (Amnesia, but with an "o"), an unnamed disease due to which he sometimes is under the delusion that he is a doctor of varying kind and an uncountable amount of mostly temporary of obsessions, including unnecessary torture, murdering children, cannibalism, d̶i̶s̶f̶i̶g̶u̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ enhancing customisable characters to in̶h̶u̶m̶a̶n̶ godlike degrees, spreading communism, destroying capitalism, driving buses and PS1 Hagrid. * Kevin once claimed to be the true "King of Irish YouTube", a statement which he quickly retracted after jacksepticeye started oppressing him again. (See "Escapists 2 but I belong in jail") * In "Resident Evil 4 but I am a misunderstood outsider" Kevin has stated that he does not watch a lot of movies, and that that is a fact to add to the wiki. Category:Call Me Kevin